The Story Begins/Dialogues
Joel Sullivan is a man who dreamed big. He aspires to be a legendary investigator who solves murders and mysteries alike. He searched everywhere for a place he would belong to. However, his dreams finally came true when he found an agency wanting people like him. Little did he know that what he is about to experience is more extreme that what he had ever imagined in his entire life. Thus, we shall open the chapter to the story of Joel's life. Act 1 – Murder in the Slums January 10... Joel Sullivan: Now... according to the briefing, the murder should be just right around... Joel: Ah! There it is! Time to do a little investigating. Investigate Alleyway. Joel: According to her wallet, this woman is named Christina Rogers. Joel: Ugh, what a horrible way for a young woman like her to go. There's no time to loose, I should ship the body back to the agency. Joel: Oh, what's this wedding ring doing here? The serial number is faded, but I shouldn't have a hard time cracking it. Autopsy Victim's Body. Cordelia Wright: Hello, Joel. It's nice to meet you. My name is Cordelia Wright. I am the coroner of this agency. Joel: Hello, Cordelia. It's nice to meet you too. Cordelia: Let me get down to business. Your victim was stabbed in the heart with a sharp blade, presumably a knife. Cordelia: The direction the blade entered your victim's body suggests that the killer is right-handed. Joel: So, we're looking for someone who's a rightie. Cordelia: Correct. Also Joel, before you go, keep an eye out for a knife. Decipher Wedding Ring. Joel: Alright, I have to give this serial number to the tech analyst. Analyze Serial Number. Warrick Travis: You must be Joel. I'm Warrick Travis, the tech analyst. Check out these headphones, dude. Joel: Uh, okay, it's cool. Can you tell me who's wedding ring is that? Warrick: It's a certain Damian Rogers. The guy is the husband of your victim. Joel: Thank you, Warrick. I'll have a little talk with him. Joel: Maybe I should take a look back at the crime scene. Talk to Damian Rogers about his wife. Damian Rogers: Good afternoon, Detective Sullivan. May I help you with a cup of tea? Joel: No, thank you. I have some bad news. Your wife was found murdered today at the alleyways. Damian: My dear Christina is dead? How can that be?! I knew it! I just knew it had to be him! Joel: Who are you talking about, Mr. Rogers? Damian: That hotdog vendor by the streets! Sonny Jackman! He had an eye on my wife. I don't trust him one bit. Joel: I'll see to it, Mr. Rogers. Thanks for your cooperation. Joel: Damian was holding the cup of tea with his right hand... he must be right-handed. Ask Sonny Jackman about the victim. Joel: Good afternoon, Mr. Jackman. I am Detective Sullivan. I have some questions for you. Do you know a woman named Christina Rogers? Sonny Jackman: Oh, good afternoon, detective. Yes, I do know Christina Rogers, why? Joel: She was found murdered down the alleyways over there. Her husband said you were suspicious. Sonny: Christina was murdered? And, why would her husband suspect me? I wasn't even here yesterday. Joel: As far as I can see, you were close to her. Sonny: Yes, that's true, but, we're just friends, nothing more. Joel: Sonny was holding his spatula with his left hand, which means he's a leftie. Investigate Dumpster. Joel: This must be the knife that was used to kill the victim. Better to collect that blood from the knife. Take a sample from the Kitchen Knife. Joel: I should take this blood sample to the lab analyst. There's no time to waste right now. Analyze Blood. Keighley Holt: Hi there, Joel. I'm the head lab analyst of this agency. The name's Keighley Holt, you can call me Kay. Joel: It's nice to meet you, Kay. What can you tell me about the blood? Kay: I found traces of your victim's blood on it... and a different type of DNA! Kay: Since it can't be anyone else's, this must be your killer's blood. The blood is contaminated by the trash in the dumpster, though. Kay: Luckily for you, I managed to determine from the DNA that your killer has brown eyes and their blood type is O+! Back at the agency... Joel: I've got enough evidences to arrest the killer. Arrest the killer. Joel: Mr. Rogers, you are under arrest for the murder of your own wife, Christina Rogers. Damian: She cheated on me! She cheated! She kissed that goddamn vendor! If it wasn't for you, I would have killed him too! Joel: Save it for the judge, Mr. Rogers. Now, come with me! Later... Voice: Congratulations, Joel Sullivan. You have passed with flying colors! Back at the real world... Trevor Crawfield: Welcome back, Joel. I observed carefully on how you performed in the simulation. Trevor: All I can say is, you truly dominated it. Joel: Thank you, sir. I appreciate that a lot. So... am I― Trevor: Yes, you are! Welcome to Luxington Investigation Agency, Joel Sullivan! Everyone welcomes you with opened arms! Joel: I-I can't thank you enough, sir. Trevor: You deserved it, Joel. I can't wait to see you on the field. With your skills, you won't have any problems, I can't doubt it. Joel: Neither can I, sir. Neither can I. Category:Dialogues